warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Seasons of Change, Branchstar's death
I took this fanfic from my final novel, Seasons of Change. Enjoy! Chapter One Hawkfire sat on guard by the bramble covered entrance. Rain slicked her pelt to her sides and thunder rumbled in the distance. Some day for guarding, '' she thought angrily as she groomed the bits of leaves and twigs from her pelt. All the warriors were asleep. She could barely hear them snoring in their nests. She bristled. Why did Branchstar have to pick ''her to guard the entrance? Suddenly, branches rustled in the bramble wall. Intruders! She let out a warning yowl to her Clan and broke off as a body slammed into her, knocking the breath out of her. Hawkfire slashed at the shadow-like cat's pelt until blood oozed out of its scratches. "Stop!" the cat hissed. As the cat stepped into the moonlight, she recognized the long haired black pelt of Cavestar. Firm muscles rippled under his pelt. "We have come to take back our territory," he growled. "This is revenge for killing many of our finest warriors for land that belongs to us!" Cavestar let out a screech that sent shivers down Hawkfire's spine. A loud yowl sounded behind her as MeadowClan warriors and their apprentices bowled the MountainClan cats over with shrieks and yowls of fury. She winced as many intruding cats swarmed into the once peaceful camp. "Hawkfire!" she heard her son's familiar yowl as Pebblestream began making his way toward her. "There are MountainClan warriors in the Leader's Den!" He snarled. He stiffened as a piercing yowl sounded from under the Speaking Tree. "Branchstar!" she darted into the black entrance, ignoring the MountainClan warrior's yowls and gleaming claws. She ignored the brambles pricking at her pelt. She made it to the back of the den and saw her leader fighting off two MountainClan warriors. "Stop!" she shrieked. Chapter Two Branchstar glanced over at her, his dark blue eyes filled with relief. With a screech of terror, he was pinned down by a brown tabby she-cat who's jaws were dripping with saliva. "No!" Hawkfire bowled the tabby she-cat off of Branchstar and slitted her muzzle open. With a screech, she turned tail and fled. She glanced back at Branchstar who was trembling from head to tail. "Did she hurt you?" Hawkfire meowed anxiously. "No, just frightened," came a weak reply. Hawkfire dipped her head to him and darted back into battle. She saw Viperfang raking his claws down a black and white cat's side. As the cat fled from the blind brown tom, Hawkfire slashed its cheek and pinned it down to the ground. The cat's eyes widened as she gave him a powerful kick from her hind legs that sent him yowling out of the camp. She felt teeth meet her tail. Let this battle end! Hawkfire yowled as claws raked her ripped ear. I must protect my Clan! New energy pierced her fur and she whipped around to face the attacking cat. With a shriek, the silver tabby cat swiped at her muzzle sending scarlet drops flying from his claws. She shook her head as the tom headed toward the entrance. She noticed Branchstar and Cavestar grappling each other with unsheathed claws. The two toms were battling dangerously close to the hollow's edge. No! Not Branchstar! She dashed over to where the two leaders were battling. With a grunt, Cavestar grasped Branchstar by his scruff and hauled him to the edge. Hawkfire started sprinting toward her leader, terror making her heart pound. Cavestar closed his eyes and, with a heaving breath, tossed Branchstar's body over the jagged edge. She heard her Leader's screech and a dull thump as he landed into the sea. Cavestar noticed her padding towards him and, with a loud yowl, he ordered his Clan to reatreat to the hollow. She watched as MountainClan warriors swarmed out of the bramble wall, single file. "Branchstar!" she wailed. She peered over the edge and noticed his body slumped over a pointed rock in the roaring water. "Branchstar?" she called over the edge, only to hear her voice echoing down the rocks and water. Closing her eyes, she knew he was dead. She padded back to the Speaking Tree and addressed her battered Clan below the tall tree. "I am your new Leader." Category:Fan Fictions